The present invention is directed to improvements in barbecue units, specifically to a barbecue unit which must be stored in a confined space yet still has the capability of smoking food items which are barbecued on the unit itself.
In conventional barbecue units, the configurations of such units are such that it difficult to store them in a limited space, such as in corners of utility regions or on shelves. The reason for this is that most barbecue units are circular in configuration and are unwieldy to handle as well as store in a location of limited size. Disclosure of prior barbecue units are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,005,451, 3,081,692, 3,088,393, 3,667,446 and 3,851,639.
Because of the storage limitations of conventional barbecue units, a need has arisen for an improved barbecue unit which is not only easy to store but easy to use.